Persona 5 Gathering Shadows
by Zanegar
Summary: A young man awakens on his first day of senior year from a strange dream. This is the first omen of things to come. Jack must now uncover the truth sounding a mysterious beast that's hunting the dreams of New York City before it devours another poor soul. Will Jack and his friends be able to harness the power of Persona, or will all be lost to the gathering shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard a voice in your head telling you what to do? Some call it a conscious, others call it Multiple Personality Disorder.

A voice in your head burning and begging to be set free.

A voice that speaks to you.

A voice that whispers to you in your dreams.

A voice that clams to be you.

* * *

_"Mommy!?" shouted a young boy running through the woods," Where are you!?" His legs burned with exhaustion, he had been running for what seemed like hours, running from the nightmares that surround him. The voices whisper to him, telling him to flee, to run as fast as he can to escape the encroaching darkness. He turned to look back to see if he had lost the horrible beasts that had been hounding him. His eyes widened in fear as yellowed blood stained teeth snapped shut inches from his face..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

*click*

"ugh... what a nightmare..."

* * *

"Jack... hurry up or you'll be late for school! " shouted a woman from downstairs," I swear to God if you're still asleep I will-"

"I'm awake mom!" shouted Jack from under his covers, he wanted nothing but to still be asleep, but fear of his mother's wrath kept him from his well needed rest. Jack managed to crawl out of bed and began his preparations for school day. Today was the first day of his senor year of highschool. The day that he had been dreading for many weeks, had finally arrived.

Jack flipped on the T.V to the morning news, just a little noise to help him wake up. As jack brushed his teeth he payed little attention to the news lady as she drowned on and on about things that had little meaning to Jack.

"And this marks the 3rd case of horrific deaths in the Queens area. The body was found mauled and mutilated in very much the same way as the last two, at this time, the police have no suspects."

_'It's time'_

"huh?" asked Jack looking around" Huh... I could have swore I heard something..."

He checked his long black hair in the mirror, put on his all to generic school uniform, a simple white Polo shirt and black pants, and gathered up his brand new school supplies. Yet something was missing, something very close to his heart, something that set him apart from everyone else. Ah yes... "Mom! Have you seen my Tarot Cards?"

"Yes Dear!... There here on the counter!" shouted his mother from downstairs.

"Thanks mom!" said Jack running down the stairs, grabbing his deck of Tarot Cards and heading towards the door.

"Why on Earth do you carry those silly cards on you all the time?" asked his mother wiping her hands on her sky blue house dress with a sigh of aggravation.

"Cus they're cool!" shouted Jack as he ran out the door to great the day. Maybe... Maybe this year would be better then the last few. Jack's last few years at Megami Tensei Prep had been... less then glorious. He had been beaten, both physically and emotionally, lost most of his childhood friends to the dreaded Clique System, and worst of all, had-

"Watch out you idiot!" shouted a shrill voice just as Jack ran head first into the person that had made it, knocking him over and spilling his Tarot cards all over the ground.

"Ouch... Who's... Huh?... Elizabeth?" asked Jack looking up the obviously enraged girl standing over him.

"You unbelievable loser!" shrieked Elizabeth," Dont you ever look where you're going!?"

"S-Sorry Liz! I was just-"

"No... NO You did not just call me that!" scolded Elizabeth," Only my friends can call me that! Do you understand me you Loser Freak!? What gives you the right to call me that?"

"I-I just thought that maybe this year we could ya know... bury the hatchet?" said Jack shyly trying to pick up his cards.

"Bury the... Pfft... Yeah.. right... Like that's gonna happen! I swear! You are by far the biggest loser in all of New York city..." said Elizabeth stifling a laugh," Oh.. what's this?" She bent down and picked up a few of Clark's Tarot Cards," Oh aren't these just precious... The Fool... huh..." RIP

"Ah..." Jack watched in horror as Elizabeth tore his Fool card in half, then took another one of his cards in her hands, one by one she tore most of his cards into ribbons, he was trapped in a trance until she tore he way though the entire Minor Arcana," STOP!"

"EH?... Why? Are you gunna cry loser?" said Elizabeth tossing the rest of cards at the ground," What ever, You're gunna make me late for school... Latter freak!" with that she turned and started walking towards the school.

"M-my cards..." He gathered up the shreds of his cards and put them into his bag somberly.

* * *

" I-I guess... I can get a new deck of cards on my way home..." said Jack walking down the sidewalk towards the school, the building was just coming into site when a voice rang out in his ears.

'_run'_

"Huh?" Jack looked around expecting to see Elizabeth messing with him some more by whispering in ear," Who's there?"

_'run now... before it's to late'_

"Ok real funny! Now knock it off!" shouted Jack looking around," Now come out!..."... nothing...

_"Please... run... It's coming..." _

Before Jack could protest the voice further he was suddenly surrounded by trees, the beautiful light of the full moon shone through the thick foliage, the smell of moss and rain was over powering..."Wh... what?...

_"Jack... It's time to run... "_

Without a second thought Jack started running, leaping over fallen trees and rocks. He pushed himself over and through the woods, not wasting time to wonder what was happening or why he was here... he just knew if he stopped he would surely die...

"Wh-where am I?" stammered Jack as he ran," What's happening?!"

_'Jack... dont look back... just keep running...'_

Jack couldn't help but ignore the words of the voice that had kept him alive up until now, he even knew deep inside himself that if he looked back he would come face to face with the visage of death, and yet...

He to look back...

To see if he had lost...

**"I kNow YoU..."**

The horrible beasts...

**"I'Ve AlwAy'S KnoWn yOU..."**

That had been hounding him...

**"GivE mE..."**

His eyes widened in fear...

**"GIve iT TO me..."**

As a yellow toothy grin approached from the shadows, shadowy drops of an unidentifiable dark substance dripping from it's mouth...

**"GIVE Me... YoUR... ARcAna!"**

Jack was frozen with fear... he stopped dead in his tracks... he was helpless as the grotesque beast drew closer...

"I... I don't..." stammered Jack, his hand subconsciously moving towards his pocket, where he normally kept his Tarot Deck. Even though they where torn to shreds... he still drew comfort from them... He reached into his pocket and found that the pieces of ripped paper was replaced with a single card, this filled him with a strange hope. He slowly drew the card from his pocket and looked at it. "The Fool..."

The card glowed a faint blue... a mysterious power pulsed from it into Jack's hand...

_"Say it... Say it now..."_

"Per..."

**"NOoOooOOOoOO!" **Shouted the beast in a distorted voice.

"so..."

With a mighty roar the beast charged towards Jack,a yellowing smile the only thing visible in a mass of darkness.

"na..."

A burst of blue light burst forth from Jack knocking the beast back... smashing it into a tree.

_"Now Jack! Speak my name!"_

Jack held the card in front of him, the blue light turning into a roaring blue flame. Jack's long flowing black hair singed in the flames into a short spiky mass. "Come Forth!" shouted Jack as the card began to crack and shatter.

GOLEM!

Suddenly Jack was back on the sidewalk... He looked around... people where walking past him as if nothing had happened... Had it all been a dream...

"I'm just tired..." said Jack continuing on to school," Yeah... just nodded off wile I was walking..."

Jack subconsciously put his hand in his pockets... and felt something with his right hand...

_Beauty of! The Child of Destiny!_

"What the..." Jack said breathlessly as he felt the small card in his pocket.

_Delightful days! Are rich with Destiny of Love!_

Jack pulled the card from his pocket, daring not to breath.

_There's no easy way, for real bliss!_

He looked at The Fool card, on it instead of the normal image was an image of Jack himself, holding a stick with a bag at the end, looking off into the distance.

_Fighting for! The Beauty of Destiny! _

"Golem..." said Jack under his breath.

* * *

Alright alright I know I should be writing Second Playthrough Blues but... I just wanted to try something new... Now this could be a one shot. Or this could be a story I go on with. I feel this works ether way. Anther thing that I wanted to try was to invite my readers to be a part of this fic if I DO continue it. There will be 10 spots for persona users in this story not including Jack. In order to request a spot please PM me with a Name, Arcana, Persona, and short Character Bio. here are the restrictions, The character must have some connection with Megami Tensei Prep school, and must not be a Mary Sue... I will decide what is and is not a Mary Sue... Other then that you are free to be as creative as you like. I will need at least 5 other people to continue this. I already one one and Moon is already taken. Thank you for reading! Please Comment!


	2. Chapter 2: Just Who are you anyway?

The voice speaks to the boy.

The voice tells its secrets to the boy.

The voice says it will protect the boy

The voice says it is the boy

The voice says, that there are others.

Chapter 2: Just... who are you anyway?

* * *

"Leave me alone..." Jack somberly walked into the school building, he was not speaking to any one person in particular, instead he was speaking to the voice in his head.

_"I cannot,"_ rang the voice.

Jack looked around at his faceless nameless classmates, none of them had heard it. Even if they had, no one would have spoken up about it. Jack was alone in the faceless mass of bodies, weaving in and out of the Jocks ready for te season to start, the Goths cursing life yet secretly happy to see each other again, the Brains comparing class schedules and bragging about what AP courses they were takeing.

Jack weaved and bobbed between groups hoping that the voice would go away and that he wouldn't hit anyone, and as per Jack's luck, nether of his wishes came true.

_"Look out,"_ rang the voice just as Jack collided with a familiar figure and fell to the ground.

"Hey what... oh no..." said jack looking up at the girl he had just ran into.

"You... unbelievable... LOSER!" shouted Elizabeth as she looked down at Jack," I can not belive you ran into me again! What are you stalking me? I wouldn't put it... past...you?" Elizabeth suddenly noticed a card poking out of Jack's pocket," What's this? Did I miss one?" With a devilish smirk Elizabeth bent down and pulled the card from Jack's pocket.

"NO! G-give that back!" shouted Jack getting up.

"Fat chance loser!" Elizabeth laughed as she tried to rip the card in half,"What the..." Try as she might she was unable to even bend the card," The hell is this made of?"

_"Please... alow me," _rang out the voice.

"GAH!" Elizabeth dropped the card as a small trickle of blood starts to seep from her finger," You're stupid card gave me a paper cut!"

"Sorry," Jack managed to hold back a smile as he picked up his card and looked at it.

"Pft what ever loser, I dont have time for this," Elizabeth turn right around and stomped down the hall in a huff.

"Thank you, that was kinda cool." said Jack

_"It was my pleasure," _laughed the voice.

"Just... who are you anyway?" asked Jack standing up.

"Wow, we hung out just last week and you already forgot me?" asked a slightly deep female voice from behind Jack. Jack spun around to see his friend from elementary school, Anna. Anna was a tall girl with short black hair that she wore in a sort of Bob cut. Once again this year she rejected the normal girl school uniform, a white button up shirt and a short black skirt, in favor of a her own white button up and a skirt made of different patches of cloth, each pattern different from the last. Anna and Jack had been friends for a long time. She was one year older than Jack yet still in the same grade, her parents started her in kindergarten a year late.

"Oh! Anna, no I was talking t..." Jack caught himself, what would Anna say if he told her that he was talking to a voice in his head, she'd call him crazy for one, and she'll defiantly never let him live it down," To Elizabeth! She was just here."

"Elizabeth Ming?" asked Anna in slight surprise," What are you talking to her for?... though you have a point, she hasnt been the same sense we started highschool. Pft, can't believe we used to hang out with her..."

"She's just trying to fit in like everyone else," Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah by making your life a living hell..." said Anna," Hey, wanna go put a lizard in her back pack again?"

"Isnt that a bit childish" Jack asked holding back a laugh," Come on, we were lucky enough to get a bunch of classes together, might as well go to them."

"Lead on Sir short!" said Anna standing up tall so the hight difference between her and Jack was as obvious as could be.

"Whatever," Jack sighed in a better mood then he had been in all day.

* * *

"Greetings Class! My name is Mr. Barcus ," said the short wide balding man at the front of the class, his large moustache shaking with every word. Jack, in his usual seat at the back of the classroom next to Anna, couldn't help but think that this man looked an awful lot like Dr. Eggman from the sonic games.

"Pst... jack... Eggman's our teacher!" remarked Anna.

"I was just thinking the same thing," whispered Jack.

"In this class we will be exploring the great mythology of the world!" said Mr. Barcus ," From Greek to Japanese, native American, to African, Mayan to Celtic, we will explore them all! From grand myths like the Epic of Gilgamesh, to lesser known stories like the legend of the Golem!"

"Golem?" asked Jack in surprise as the card in his pocket started to heat up.

_"You called?" _asked the voice.

'Your name is Golem' thought Jack.

_"Yes... I am The Artificial Man: Golem, of the Fool's Arcana," _explained the voice.

"Fool's Arcana?" asked Jack out loud.

"Nooooo," whispered Anna," Stick arcana!"

Jack sighed and smiled turning to Anna,"For the fiftieth time Anna, Stick is not an arcana."

"Dont lie to me!" Anna whispered loudly,"I've seen stick cards in that deck of yours!"

"That's something completely different..." Jack slumped down in his seat and tried his best to listen to his new Mythology teacher. Mythology had always been a passion of his. Sense he was young he was fascinated by movies like Hercules and others of the such. As time passed his fascination moved more towards Tarot Cards and fortune-telling. However, up untill now it had just been a curiosity and perhaps a career path, but now it seemed that something much more important was to come of it.

Unfortunately for Jack this train of thought caused him to zone out for most of class and was shocked into reality by the bell,"Wha?..."

"Dude you zoned out big time," said Anna standing up," But don't worry, I grabbed an extra class outline for you, come on, we gotta get to our next class."

"R-Right," said Jack standing up," Thanks Anna."

As Jack and Anna left the room, a freshmen class was coming in for first year English. Jack was used to the sight of the young ones fresh out of Middle school, they all mostly looked the same. Wide eyed and ready for anything that Highschool could throw at them. However, one managed to catch his eye. She looked a bit young even by freshmen standards, she wore the standard girl's uniform and stood about 4 foot 9 with short black hair with a few blond highlights, but what was most striking was the necklace around her neck. It was a small jar on a lanyard that contained small scraps of paper.

_"She is next... you must protect the High Priestess Arcana," _rang Golem's voice in Jack's head.

"W-what?" asked Jack unable to move, staring blankly at the girl.

"Checking out Freshmen now Jack?"asked Anna jokingly.

"Wh-what!? No!" said Jack a little to loudly," I just... I feel like I know that girl..."

"What ever you Pedo..." sighed Anna leaving the room.

_"Smooth" _commented Golem.

"Great... now the voices in my head are making fun of me..."

* * *

This chapter is short for two reasons, one, to show that I am continuing this, even though no one commented..., and because I wanted to introduce the two people that have shown interest in being in this. So there ya go! There are still plenty of slots for more persona Users. Thank you for reading this short... short... Incredibly short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Can I sit here?

The world beyond our own is rancid.

The world beyond our own is decay.

The world beyond our own is their domain.

The world beyond our own is where we meet our fate.

Chapter 3: Can I sit here?

* * *

Ah lunch, the social gathering time for all the school. Where the various groups gather to mingle, eat, and most of all, escape from the demands of the school day for a few fleeting moments. For Jack, it was just a reminder of how few friends he had. Jack always ate alone, Anna had other friends after all, and he didn't want to keep her from spending time with them. Sure Jack had tried to intermingle with them from time to time, but they were artists, painters, and he... he had his tarot cards. Anna always felt bad about this, seeing Jack so sad, but he always reassured her that he actually prefered to eat alone. So once again Jack silently ate his sub par school lunch, however, a chipper voice broke through his loneliness and said...

"Hey! Can I sit here?"

Jack looked up in surprise and hope... long blackish brown hair, a standard girl's uniform with a cat pendent, a soft pretty and pale face contorted with a wicked smirk,"Oh... Hi Elizabeth... sure.. you can sit here, if you've gotten over being such a jerk..."

"Pft, I was only joking Jack," said Elizabeth," Geeze don't take everything so seriously. I just wanted to see if you managed to make any new friends yet." Elizabeth took a mocking look around," Nope... guess not... and do you know why?"

"No... why" asked Jack fighting back the urge to slap her.

"Because all you ever do is sit with your little cards and try to predict the future... You never go to any parties... you never go to any games... you never go to any clubs," With each accusation Elizabeth drew closer and closer," You need help, like... serious help. In fact I think-"

"Uh...Excuse me," rang a voice cutting Elizabeth off. Elizabeth turned to see who had dared to interrupt her.

"You?" asked Jack slightly surprised.

The small girl with short black hair and blond highlights stood behind Elizabeth silently holding a lunch box," I was gunna sit there,"

Lost in her taunting Elizabeth had subconsciously climbed on top of the seat right across from Jack. Surprised and very confused Elizabeth got down off the chair and moved to the side,"Uh... sure?"

"Thank you," said the small girl takeing the seat and beginning to unpack her lunch.

"I... I" Elizabeth was stunned, almost floored, by what had just happened, however, never one to lose control she quickly said," Look... I bet you're a freshmen... so you're new here. As an act of good will I'll let you in on a little secret, hanging out with this guy is social suicide."

"And as an act of good will to you... I really dont care what you have to say...," said the small girl with a smile. This blew Elizabeth's mind, not minding if you were unpopular? Not caring about your social image? Was that even a thing? Slowly Elizabeth walked away confused, disoriented, and utterly shocked.

"Ya know she's right..." said Jack raising an eyebrow at the girl," Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you sitting with me?..."

"Cus I heard you know about tarot cards..." said the girl with a small smirk," So I thought I could ask you about this."

She pulled something from her lunch box, it was a card no bigger then a normal playing card, on one side it showed a checkered blue pattern with a two toned blue mask in the center. It was completely identical to Jack's except for the face of the card. Wile Jack's card had a picture of himself as The Fool, her's was completely blank except a blue border around the edge of the card and the letters III in the exact center of the card.

"Where did you get that?..." asked Jack eyeing the card suspiciously.

"I found it in my pocket this morning..." said the girl," I don't know what it means but... I feel like you would."

"Well... It's the third Arcana, those three I's are roman numerals," said Jack looking at the card," it's The High Priestess"

"High what?" asked the girl tilting her head to the side a little.

"Arcana number 3 the High Priestess ," said Jake happily taking a bite of his sandwich," It symbolizes wisdom in life and Magic

"You mean.. .Like a wiccan?" asked the girl.

"Well... yeah I guess so," Jack was over joyed, this was the first time he had ever talked to someone about his passion. He tried talking to Anna about it but she always brought up the "Stick" arcana.

_"She is next, keep vigilant... she may be taken at any time," _rang Golem in Jack's head

'What dose you mean _next?' _thought Jack.

"What am I next for?" asked the girl takeing a bite of her cookie.

"Wait... you can hear him?" Jack was about to rejoice when...

_"Run... it's coming..." _this voice was different from Golem... this voice was feminine, perhaps even a bit motherly.

A chill ran down Jack's spine," How about that one... did you hear that one?..."

"Y-Yeah..." whispered the girl," Wh-What... what was-"

"JACK!" shouted a slightly annoyed Anna approaching the table.

"GAH!" shouted the girl nearly jumping out of her seat and turning around," Don't do that!"

"Two things, one... you don't like eating alone you little lair! And two... Isn't she a bit young for you?" Anna ended that comment with a wink and turned to the girl putting a hand on her shoulder.," Hey! My names Anna! What's yours?"

"I'm..."

_"It's almost here! Please you must hurry!" _pleaded the second voice.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW" Jack stood up ready to run for his life, he didn't want to face what ever force was after this little girl again. He quickly ran around the table and grabbed the little girl's hand . He turned towards the door, ready to run... and came face to face with a tree, he turned to run the other way... tree... all around him a drak forest had suddenly appeared... he looked to where the girl was sitting and there she was, just as frightened as he was.

"Wh-what the hell just happened!?" shouted the girl.

"I don't know... all I know is I have to protect you!" Jack turned towards the girl and tried his best to give her a reassuring smile," Everything is going to be ok."

"H-How can you say that!" panicked the girl looked around" Where the hell are we!? How do you know we'll be ok!?"

"Look" Jack said trying to sound brave," Lets just keep moving for now... when I was here last there was some kind of... beast... in the dark..."

"Wow... you really know how to make a girl feel safe!" said the girl clutching to Jack's arm," And... you've been here before?"

"Well... once" with that Jack and the girl walked off into the forest, the endless stretch of trees towering overhead.

"Wh-what is this place?" asked the girl," weren't we just in school?"

"I honestly don't know..." said Jack looking around, suddenly, he noticed something. He was amazed that he hadn't noticed it before. The first time he had been here it had been this way as well, he had just been to scared to really take in the surroundings, the trees, the sky, even the ground, while still the their normal colors, had a slight blueish tint. As they walked the tint grew more distinct, until all the only color that was visible, was a velvet blue," Hey... why is everything turning blue..."

"Blue?" asked the girl," This is NO time for jokes, what the heck are you talking about?"

"You don't see it?" asked Jack," How could you not..."

_"The door..." _Rang out Golem. Just as Golem said these words Jack came to a glowing blue door in the middle of a clearing, glowing like a bright and brilliant beacon in the night.

"A DOOR!" shouted Jack happily," This is our way out!" Jack pulled away from the girl and bolted for the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"JACK! WHAT DOOR?" asked the girl...

* * *

And then she was alone... Jack was gone... he had just... disappeared... maybe he was home... maybe he was dead, all she knew was she was alone...

_"You are never alone my child..." _rang out a voice_..._

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Shouted the girl tears in her eyes.

_"I am you..."_ said the voice.

Suddenly... a low growling pierced the darkness, a low guttural growl...

The Girl spun around quickly to face the direction the growl came from...

There in the dark...

"**giVE mE**_," _

There in the shadows, a toothy grin...

"**I wAnT** **IT**,"

Yellow teeth, darkness itself dripping from between them...

"**YouR ArcAnA" **

The creäture shambled out of the trees... an amorphous blob... glistening yellow teeth the only constant on this horrible creäture.

"no... s-stay back..." the Girl backed away slowly,"Y-You can't hurt me... a-as long as I have this!" She slowly took off her necklace and held it out in front of her," th-this is a protective charm! You can't hurt me!"

_"Call me forth... I can protect you..." _the voice called to the girl... pleading with her.

"STAY BACK!" she threw the necklace at the best, she knew that it would work. She had the utmost faith in her charm.

The tiny jar clinked against the beast's teeth... and shattered harmlessly scattering paper scraps everywhere.

The girl fell to her knees staring at the broken charm.,"N-no... I... I don't want to..."

The beast drew closer... it's gaping maw opening up slowly...

"Please..." Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Drips of darkness made real hit her cheeks as the teeth of the beast came closer...

_"please... call me forth... if you dont... I'll become part of it..._"

She could smell it's breath... it smelled like decay and filth...

"I don't want to die..." she choked out before closing her eyes and accepting her fate.

"GOLEM!" shouted a voice in the distance, almost instantly a large metallic fist collided with the side of the beast with the force of a train. The force knocked the beast away from the girl and slammed it into one of the nearby trees.

The girl opened he eyes and saw the great figure before her. It stood an easy ten feet tall, it's torso was a shining mass of riveted iron plates that formed the shape of a very muscular man's chest. It's arms and legs followed the same patter as it's chest, with gears protruding from joints and steam pouring out of every crack. It's two hands were the size of bolder, they seemed abnormally large even for this giant robotic man. A single giant gear came out of where his spine would be running the entire length of his back. His head, was a simple smooth metallic dome

"W-who are you?" asked the girl, grateful to the mechanical man yet still very cautious.

"He's me," said Jack running out of the trees out of breath," At least... I think he is... It's kinda confusing..." Jack thought back to what that strange man had just told him... it almost felt like a dream...

_Flashback_

_"You have a very interesting destiny..." said the strange balding man, who said his name was Igor, from behind a desk. He was seated in a way that made him look casual, yet very imposing. His blue leasure suit was clean and pressed, his nose at least a foot long. _

_Jack looked around at this strange Blue library, the shelves rose far into the sky, each one over filled with countless books, each and every one a distinct shade of blue. _

_"Like those before you, you must begin a grand journey. Upon which the fate of the world rests," Igor smiled," You must master your Persona, for it is an extension of your inner self. Only by understanding it and the persona of others, can you escape from this Lost Dreamscape."_

_"Lost... dreamscape?" asked Jack, his mind overloaded from this revelation._

_"Yes... a land formed from the desires of incomplete beings..." Igor waved his hand," But I've taken up enough of your time, we shall meet again... very soon..."_

_With that Jack was back in the forest... _

_"Golem..." Jack said to himself._

_"Yes Jack?" answered a Golem slowly materializing._

_"We have work to do,"_

* * *

"D-Dont get me wrong..." said Jack shaking as the shadowy beast reformed itself," I-I'm not brave! I-I'm no hero!"

Golem slowly brought his fists up ready to do battle with the best.

"I'm scared... So... so very scared... I don't want to be here..." Jacks voice quaked with fear as the beast opened its jaw to an unholy wideness," I just want to go home... To sit and be alone with my tarot cards...to just be normal!... But... I... I have to protect you!"

The girls eye's widened she looked at Jack confused, a million thoughts raced through her head, but all she could say was," Why? Why would you do that you idiot!?"

"Because..." Jack couldn't help but smile as he said this," You sat with me at lunch..."

The shadowy beast let out a grand roar and lunged at Golem. Golem brought its arms up to defend itself, the best took this opportunity to sink its fangs deep into Golem's right arm.

"GAH!" shouted Jack in pain as blood started to flow from his right arm," Alright Golem! I'm not sure how to control you yet but... Here goes nothing!" Jack took a deep breath and screamed," BASH!"

Golem did as he was told and brought his left fist down on the ghoulish beast causing it to let go of his arm.

"I don't think Jack can do this alone...," the girl whispered to herself. She looked at the shattered remains of her charm, her eyes widened as the shards of paper started to glow a faint blue. The scraps started to float into the air and form around each other. The Girl subconsciously pulled out her Tarot card. As the scraps of paper floated towards and into the card, an image slowly began to appear on the face of the card,"That's... me..." The image was of the girl in a flowing red robe holding a scepter and standing in a grand cathedral.

_"Now is the time..."_

"Per... so... na..." the girl glowed a faint blue for just an instant before bursting into a blue flame, she stood up card in hand and stared down the hell beast,"Alright you ugly FUCK! I've had Just about enough of you!... Honestly I really hate fighting... but this time... I think I'll make an exception... " She held up the card as it started to crack and shatter," COME FORTH! BASTET!"

The card shattered into a fine dust as the shadowy outline of a cat appeared behind the girl,"Thou art I and I am thou... I am the mask you shall wear to face life's challenges... the Cat Goddess... BASTET!" The outline slowly filled with a large regal Cat. The goddess was about the size of a minivan with shining black fur. She was adorned with an eye necklace around her neck and gold plated armor on her legs and torso.

"Alright Bastet!" said the girl smirking," Lets show that shadowy jerk what happens when you mess with me and my friends!" She held up her hand and pointed at the beast," AGI!"

Bastet opened her mouth and fired a great ball of flames at the beast, lighting it ablaze and knocking it back into the tree.

"Now Bastet! Let's give Golem a boost!" the girl shifted her hand to Golem," Heat Raiser!"

Bastet's eyes glowed a brilliant gold for an instant, showering Golem with physical power.

"Jack! let's end this!" Golem calmly said getting ready for one final attack.

"R-Right!..." Jack gathered his energy and shouted," SKULL CRACKER!"

Golem charged the flaming beast, raised both arms into the air and quickly brought them down on the monstrosity splattering it against the surrounding trees.

"we... We did it..." Jack panted out.

"Boy...," said the girl," This would be scary if it wasnt a dream!"

"... Uh" started Jack.

"Dont... just... let her have her delusions for now..." Said Golem with a chuckle.

* * *

The forest around them stated to fade... slowly they opened their eyes again... they were back in the lunch room... everyone was eating and chatting away around them. Jack stood there next to the table where he usually ate alone and blinked in amazement,"We... we're back..."

"Are we really?" asked the girl back in her seat still holding her sandwich," How can you be sure..."

"Back from what?" asked Anna," You've been standing there for the last 5 minutes... I was starting to get worried... I was just about to get the nurse... or start drawing on your face... meh... most likely one then the other."

"Five... Minutes" asked Jack," We've only been gone... Five minutes?"

"Again... Gone from wha... oh my god," Anna looked at Jack's arm," HOLY SHIT! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! We have to get you to the nurse!"

"Huh?" Jack looked down at his bleeding arm and cringed... it still hurt a lot.

"I'll come to..." said the girl getting up," After all it is kinda my fault... Oh! I never answered your question," She smiled and put her newly reforged tarot card in her pocket," My names Rei."

"Aw that's nice but JACK IS BLEEDING TO DEATH COME ON WE GATTA GO!" with that Anna started dragging Jack and Rei to the nurses office. Even though his arm hurt more than he thought he had hurt ever before... some how... Jack felt happier then he had in a long, long time.

* * *

Holy shit that was along one... alright! Update on the status of the party members! So far the arcana that have been taken are ,Fool, priestess, Moon, Sun, and Herophant. Some others are plot related so re not able to be picked Pm if you have any questions! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: The Tarot Killer

Together we stand.

Together we shall rise above.

Together we fight as one.

Together we shall live.

Together we shall die.

Chapter 4: The Tarot Killer.

* * *

Anna dragged Jack and Rei down to the nurse's office as fast as she could, not bothering to take the time to ask where Jack had gotten the wound or even why they had been standing like statues, not moving not, making a single sound for five minutes. When they arrived at nurse's office Anna pounced on the door and yelled," Yo! Doc! We've got casualties!"

After a few moments the door creaked open and a tall thin man with short green hair, not a natural green of course, stepped out. He wore a long white doctor's coat and baggy blue jeans, under hs coat he wore a "They Might Be Giants" T-shirt. His emerald eyes lit up when he saw who was pounding on his door. "Anna! Jack! Little girl i dont know! Come on in!" his voice sounded like he was trying to do a Shaggy impression, but just had to low a voice to pull it off.

"Hey Doc," said Jack walking into hs office and showed Doc his arm, Jack honestly didn't know what he was going to say, here he was with blood trickling down his arm in the middle of the school possible excuse could he use that Doc would believe? ," I uh... got attacked by a dog... In ... the... lunchroom..."

Anna and Rei couldnt help put face palm at this lame excuse there was no way Doc would buy this.

"You're telling me you got attacked by a wild dog... In the middle of the school day... in the lunch room..." asked Doc crossing his arms.

"It was a very determined dog?" said Jack more like he was asking a question then giving an explanation.

"Works for me! Let's get you patched up!" Doc said takeing Jack and leading him to the bandages.

"How did that idiotic plan work?" asked Rei pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have no idea" Anna replayed just as shocked.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Jack, Anna and Rei all went to classes as normal. As the first day of school drew to a close Jack and Anna met up to walk back to Anna's apartment building, which was just next door to Jack's house, together as they usually did, however, when they met at th front gates of the school, a very familiar girl was waiting for them.

"What took you both so long! You kept me waiting!" Rei sneered as she looked at Anna and Jack," Well?... Are we going to walk home or not?"

"Uh... why were you waiting for us?" asked Anna," And quite honestly... I don't like your tone..."

"S-sure!" Jack happily walked up to Rei smiling," Coming Anna?"

"I... wha... how..." Anna could not belive her eyes, Jack... Quiet, innocent, and cowardly Jack... was asking HER to join him and HIS friend," Am I in the twilight zone?..."

"No but I think we wer-" Jack started this sentence but was quickly silenced by Rei elbowing him in the gut.

"SHE doesnt need to know that," said Rei looking angrily at Jack.

_"Rei is right... It would be unwise to tell someone who has not yet awakened of that world ," _rang out Bastet's voice in Jack's head.

_"_"Sigh... Look... Anna was it?" asked Rei tapping her foot," Can we get the lead out? I have stuff I gotta do,"

"Uh... I honestly dont know what's going on here...," Anna turned to Jack," Is there a reason why the representative of the LoliconPop guild is ordering me around,"

"I guess she's just like that," Jack smiled," Come on,"

"... Alright I guess I'll humor you." with that Anna joined Jack and Rei. The three of them walked side by side by side towards Jack house and Anna's apartment building.

"So tell us about yourself Rei." said Jack trying to get to know his new friend better.

"Well..." Rei started clearing her throat," I just moved to New York a few days ago, You two are the only one's I've really talked to yet..."

"Then how did you know I knew about Tarot cards?" asked Jack.

"I over heard a girl saying that you did," She answered," Well... her exact words were,'That Ugly loser Jack needs to learn how to do something useful to the world, instead of gawking over his Tarot Cards."

"Sound's like Elizabeth is back to her usual tricks," said Anna with a laugh," Ah anyway... It's about time I asked you guys... what the hell happened at lunch?"

"Sorry but that's Arcana Club Member business only!" said Rei sticking her tongue out at Anna.

"Arcana... club?" asked Jack.

"Yeah!" Said Rei pulling out her Priestess card," We both have Arcana, so we're the Arcana club!"

"Sounds good to me!" cheered Jack.

"Well then you have to let me in your club," said Anna with a smirk," Because I to have an arcana!"

"Y-y-you do?" asked Jack his eyes widening.

"Dadadaaaaa!" sang Anna pulling a crudely drawn tarot card out of he pocket," I have the Stick Arcana!" The card was a nearly identical version of Jack's and Rei's with a Stick on the face of the card.," See! Now you have to let me into your club!"

Jack couldn't help but smile at this,"Alright Anna, I guess we have no choice. Welcome aboard," Jack was quite impressed. He had always known that Anna was a great artist, but this was incredible! If jack didn't know the Tarot deck by heart he would have thought for sure that this was a real Arcana Card. The backing was indistinguishable from Rei's or his, but it was obvious she rushed on the actual stick part. The stick was clearly drawn on.

"Fine!" spat Rei," You can join... just don't blame me when you get eaten by some blob monster,"

"Well aren't you the cutest thing ever..." said Anna forcing a smile.

* * *

"Well here we are," said Rei as the three approached Anna's apartment building," This is where I live, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait," said Jack," You live here to?"

"Uh... yeah?" asked Rei opening the door and letting Jack and Anna inside," You two live here?"

"Actualy I live in the town house next door...," said Jack nervously," But I spend most of my time here.

"I've lived here since the day I was born!" Anna sang patting the wall of the surprisingly well furnished Lobby of the apartment complex. The lobby was a large room with several couches gathered around a large projector screen and scattered around there were tables and chairs," Yep! The old Stomping Ground is a beauty huh?"

"Actually it leaks in almost every apartment, the wifi is spotty and the walls are so thin I can hear you and your boyfriend make out from my room..." said a very bland and uninterested voice from one of the couches,"You guys are loud..."

"SHUT IT KURTIS!" Shouted Anna," Before I shut it for you!"

"Who's that?" asked Rei.

"That's Kurtis... he doesn't talk much... but when he does he's very..." Jack tried to think of the right word," Truthful..."

"Well I like him so far," smirked Rei.

"The only reason you can hear us is cus you room and mine share a wall!" Anna could barely contain her rage.

"Sorry... did I offend?"said Kirtus standing up. He stood about 6 feet tall, with an average build. His hair was brown and long, about down to his shoulders and covering his left eye. He wore the standard uniform with a 1up mushroom necklace around his neck and a red sash around his arm that read 'Gaming Master Kingpin'.," I honestly didn't mean to, just... stateing my mind..."

"Sigh... no... just... be more sensitive will ya!" said Anna calming down.

"Well... to be frank... you two can get a little loud..." said Jack nervously.

"Great... Now you're picking on me to!" Anna laughed.

"Will you kids please get along?" Asked a mature yet nurturing voice from the stairwell," All I ever hear from you all is fighting! Surely there's a way we can all coexist," A rather tall somewhat larger man came walking dow the stairs. he wore a black button up shirt and gray pants, his short shaggy black hair somewhat covered his eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Rei.

"That's Mr .Victus," said Anna.

"H-He's the new guidance councilor for the school, this is his first year," said Jack in his normal reclusive stutter," He's just as new around the school as you."

"Perhaps we could learn the lay out together little girl," Victus said kneeling down to get eye level with Rei. He gave his best jolly grin and continued" How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you want me to get a restraining order..." said Rei flatly with no hints of joking.

"HAHA!" Victus laughed," Alright I can take a hint!" Victus stood up laughing," Well I'll be seeing you around the building children! HAHA!"

_"What a motley crew of characters," _whispered Golem into Jack's ear as he slowly materialized behind him,"_ Perhaps they will aid us in our future..."_

_"Yes... Who know's who among them will awaken..." _Purred Bastet appearing on one of the couches basking in the sun light.

_"Before you ask... No... they can't see us," _reassured Golem noticing the horrified look on Jack and Rei's faces," _Only those blessed with an Arcana can see Persona."_

"I... I think I'm gonna... gonna just go to back to my place...," said Jack suddenly very tired.

"Me... me to...," said Rei going up the stairs.

"Talk to you later Anna!" Shouted Jack as he was walking out the door.

"Something is going on between those two..." whispered Anna," And I'm going to find out what..."

"You're very nosey" said Kurtis laying on the couch with his DS.

"What part of shut it didn't you understand..." said Anna shooting him a death glare.

* * *

Latter that night Jack was laying in his bed alone, staring at the ceiling contemplating how much had happened today. He was confused by it... but also very excited and scared. All the conflicting emotions spinning up inside him almost made him sick.

_"Please try to relax Jack," _Said Golem sitting in the corner of Jack's already cramped room,_" Worrying about it won't make the answers come any faster."_

"I know...," Jack sighed," But... I wonder... what does... um, oh what did Igor call it... The Lost Dreamscape? Yeah, what does it have to do with me and Rei..."

_"You are persona users..." _explained Golem_," It has been the task of Persona users to restore order to the Shadow world for some time now."_

"Shadow... world?" asked Jack," What do you mean"

_"Though it has gone through many changes and iterations, many names and many titles... the Shadow world has always existed...it was only recently that human's became aware of it though...,"_

"When did it start happening?" asked Jack.

_"I have told you all I know," _said Golem somberly.

"I see..." Jack looked down. Suddenly, something on the T.V caught his eye. It was a special news bulletin... about the recent homicides.

"A new break in the string of strange murders that have gripped the city of New York today." said the news lady far to peppy for this topic," Police have discovered a calling card left at each of the crimes,"The screen suddenly changed, shown were three Tarot cards... Each resembled Jack's card... each of them showed blank faces except for the numbers that identified them... The Chariot... The Lovers... and The Hangedmen," Police have dubbed this killer, The Tarot Killer."

"T-Tarot... Killer?" asked Jack," G-Golem... in the other world... those... Shadows... they wanted our Arcanas... Do.. Do you think,"

"_These were Persona users that fell to the shadows..." _Golem stated,"_ It would be hard to tell if they awakened before falling..."_

"So... the people who fail to survive that land... get torn to shreds... and tossed back here..." Jack felt sick... that could have been him or Rie...," No!... That's... That's impossible! Right Golem?... Right?..."

Golem sat there... motionless... after a few moments he finally spoke_," The arcana of the Moon has just activated... we must hurry... or potential allies will be lost to the shadows..."_

"Oh god... Who is it!" Jack was frantic he jumped from the bed.

_"I do not know... I only know that she is close...," _Golem slowly faded from view and returned to Jack's head.

"Close..." Jack was frantic he had to find out who The Moon was before it was too late," T-THe moon... Symbolizes... Creativity... the arts... DAMN! If only I had more clues... Like if I saw someone... with... an Arcana..."

A revelation hit Jack like a truck... The Moon, Creativity, the Arts, and most importantly, already having an arcana Card.

"No... no-no No NO!..." Jack only hesitated for a moment, then he the baseball bat he hid under his bed and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger but not really... X3 That one is kinda obvious. Also! The Arcana I mentioned in the news report are not gone! You can still chose them if you want! Thank you for reading and commenting! Dont expect another one for a while... Surprised I got this many out so quick! Latter!


	5. Chapter 5: The face in the mirror is not

Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all.

Mirror Mirror on the wall, show us the world where man will fall.

Mirror Mirror on the wall, in the end, who will be standing tall?

Mirror Mirror on the wall, show us the world that answers th Shadow's call.

Chapter 5: The face in the mirror is not your own

* * *

Jack burst through the door to the apartment building panting hard. His grip on his Baseball bat was so tight his knuckles turned a bright white. He frantically looked around the lobby and spotted Kirtus still laying on the couch with his 3ds.

"Kirt! Where's Anna!?" Jack shouted and ran to Kirt .

"First... two things... ," Kirt sat up and looked at Jack," One... you're wearing Gurren Lagann Pajama pants... and you look stupid... two... Anna is in her apartment... Trust me... She was being very loud with her painting again...How she can make so much noise with paint is beyond me..."

"H-huh?" Jack looked down and saw his pajamas were indeed still on," O-Oh... T-THAT DOSN'T MATTER! Thanks for telling me!" Jack took off up the stairs and left Kirtus sitting on the couch.

"What do you think that was about..." Kirt asked himself quietly," heh... I don't get it ether..."

* * *

When Jack reached the second floor he looked around slowly making sure he was alone in the hall. Seeing no one he sighed deeply, closed his eyes, and focused as hard as he could, "Golem... I need you"

_"Yes Jack?" _Golem slowly faded into existence behind Jack and put one of his large hands on Jack's shoulder.

"Please... tell me Anna is ok..." Jack asked his Persona quietly.

"Who is Golem?" asked a very masculine voice with a heavy Japanese accent.

"AH!" Jack yelled opening his eyes and jumping back a little, the man before him was not there a moment ago. The man stood a little under 6 feet tall with very mature features, though Jack thought he couldn't be older than 21. He was dressed rather oddly. He wore a white button up shit and black pants, along with a blue fluffy scarf and green wrist bands. What was most striking about this man, however, was his hair and eyes, both were a steely silver color. His hair was medium length, coming down over his ears and he even had a faint silver stubble growing on his cheeks and chin.

"Did I startle you?" asked the man," Sorry, I just moved here with my wife... I am not used to your country yet..." The man smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder," It's like I always say," the mans eyes suddenly turned sharp and intense,"The face in the mirror is not your own..." With that the man smiled, poked Jack's forehead and walked down the stairs. Jack felt suddenly ill... his stomach churned... he fell to his knees... and lost his dinner... As the man walked away, he turned and looked directly at Golem, and smiled.

_"Jack... He saw me..."_ Golem looked at the man as he walked off,_"I don't know how... but I know... he saw me..."_

"Is... is he a persona user?" Jack asked wiping his mouth.

_"He must be... how else could he,"_ Golem turned towards where the man had left,_"We must fallow him..."_

"I don't... don't have time for him... I... I have to save... Anna..." Jack stood wobbling and shambled off towards the stairs.

Jack was not he most athletic person in the school, or even AN athletic person in the school. His legs burned with pain as he reached the fourth floor of the building," Damn! Why does she have to live on the 6th floor in a building with no elevator!" Jack closed his eyes and tried to push through the pain. He kept his eyes shut as he rounded a corner and...

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" shouted a tiny shrill voice.

Jack managed to open his eyes just in time to see Rei right in is path bracing for impact. Jack managed to turn just enough to run into a plastic fern instead of his new friend. Jack became very well acquainted with this plastic plant as he and it toppled over into a heap of fake Needles and pajamas.

"Ow...," Jack mumbled to himself," A-Are you ok Rei?"

"Yeah..." Said Rei tapping her foot," The heck are you doing here Jack! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"S-Sorry.. It's just," Jack sat up and looked at Rei who was wearing a yellow tank top and cat patterned Pajama bottoms complete with Cat tail," It's just that... Golem told me The Moon Arcana just awakened... And I think I know who it is..."

"R-Really?" asked Rei shocked," Why didn't you tell me Bastet?"

_"I did no notice it... but now that you bring it up... I can feel a new Arcana..." _said Bastet Materializing,"_ How do you know it is the Moon Golem?..."_

_"Because of Jack's relation with the one who bares The Moon,"_ Golem appeared behind Jack,"_He and The Moon have been close for a very long time."_

"Wow Jack... And here I thought you're only friend besides me was Anna!" Rei chuckled.

"She is my only other real friend..." Jack corrected breathlessly.

"o-oh... Then that means...," Rei suddenly realised," That explains the bat... Hold on," Rei walked back into her apartment and closed the door behind her, a few moments later she came back out with an old gardening sickle with a short length of chain coming down from the base of the handle that ended in a fist sized rock," My trusty Kusarigama!

"Um... Rei... that's a rusty old sickle..." said Jack standing up." It's very... um... impressive?... though?"

"Thank you! I made it myself," boasted Rei,"Now come on! We gotta save twiggy."

"Right! She lives just a few floors above here." with that Rei and Jack took off down the hall.

* * *

Jack pounded on Anna's door as hard as he could, hoping praying that someone would come open the door. Anna lived with her Father and 2 siblings, sure it was a bit cramped but they made a happy home there. Her father quickly answered the door, ready to give some one rather stern talking to, with his fists. When he saw Jack however his eyes softened and he relaxed."Jack? What are you doing here this late?"

Anna's Father was a large muscular man,very imposing yet very kind. He worked hard as a construction worker to support his children. His wife left him and the kids shortly after their third child was born. As sad as this was, what was most memorable about it was that she left in the middle of the night with out so much as a note or a good bye.

"S-Sorry sir!" Jack stammered," I was... uh... Just returning Anna's bat!" Jack held out the bat that he had brought with him," Is she in her room?"

"Why yes! I'll bring it to her," Anna's father reached for the bat but Jack slipped past him dragging Rei along behind him.

"D-D-Dont worry! I got it! I know where the room is!" Jack quickly said as he ran down the hall.

"Huh... I wonder who that other girl was," Anna's father wondered out loud.

Jack dragged Rei through the surprisingly large apartment, down a hall and to the right untill they came to a door with a sign hanging from a nail half pounded into the door. The sign read "Anna's room. The door was unlocked. Jack threw open the door and burst inside with Rei right behind him.

"Anna!" Jack shouted scanning the small cluttered room, the floors and walls were covered in tarps. In the center of the bedroom Anna stood facing a painting she had been working on and away from jack." Anna?" When Jack got no response he slowly approached Anna and put a hand on he shoulder, she felt cold, colder then Jack thought was humanly possible. Jack quickly spun her around and looked her in the eyes,"Anna!?"Her eyes were vacant white pools of nothingness, no soul, no mind.

"W-we're to late..." Jack fell to his knees as tears started to stream down his face," She's gone..."

"Damn..." Rei looked away from Jack to hide her tears.

_"Do no despair, __No matter what form the shadow world takes, there is always a portal from your word to theirs."_Bastet purred as she appeared at Rei's feet_,"Be it the passage of time or a portal... there is always a way... and it is often The Fool... that opens that door... __and it is often The Fool... that opens that door...,"_

"M-Me?" Jack choked out between his tears," Why me?"

_"Come now Jack...you know your Tarot deck better then anyone... The Fool is the beginning... It can only be you," _Basted grinned as she stalked around Jack.

Golem slowly appeared next to Jack and eyed Bastet closely_,"How do you know that Bastet?"_

_"I am of the priestess __arcana... It is my job to be wise... hehe...," _Bastet laughed quietly to herself,"_ Come Fool... How will we enter the shadows world?..."_

"H-How am I supposed to kn..." Jacks eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the full length mirror that Anna kept in the corner of her room," the face in the mirror..." Jack suddenly remembered what the strange man with silver hair had said to him as he walked towards the mirror," Is not your own..."

When Jack reached the mirror he stood still, watching his unmoving reflection closely. Then... Slowly, he reached out and touched the mirror, and without thinking he said...

"Mirror Mirror on the wall... Make the desires of the incomplete ones clear to all..."

Just as the words left Jack's mouth the mirror cracked. Jack was barely able to jump out of the way as the mirror exploded into millions of shards, leaving behind a wooden frame filled with blackness.

"Di-Did that just happen?" asked Rie in a hushed voice, clutching her Kusarigama.

"Y-Yeah... ," Jack was speechless, seconds ticked past like hours as Jack and Rei stood in silence staring at the blackness inside the mirror. Nether could move... nether could think... untill...

"H-hello?... Is anyone there?" came a voice from the darkness.

"A-ANNA!" Jack nearly shouted with joy," Rei! She still alive in there! Come on!" Without a second thought Jack jumped into the dark void.

"Damn fool!" Rei cursed under her breath" His arcana fits him... oh well..." Rei took a deep breath and followed jack into the darkness...

* * *

In the dark streets in front of the apartments... the strange man looked up to a particular 6th floor apartment, and smiled.

"I thought you said he wasn't ready..." said a slightly shorter woman coming out of the building, she wore a long dark green coat that came down to her knees, tan pants, and knee high boots. Her hair was short and chestnut colored, and her eyes matched her hair.

"He isn't" responded the man smiling at the woman as she approached," But then again, you know how people get when their friends are in danger..."

The woman stopped in front of the man and playfully punched his shoulder," Then in that case... Lets go get ready..."

"Right," with that, the man and the woman walked off side by side.

* * *

Alight a bit shorter then the last few but I think I found a great place to stop hehe... What awaits Jack and Rei in the shadow world... Where is Anna? And is she alright... who was Kurtis talking to... and just who was that man and woman and what do they know about the Shadows... Find out all this and less! Next time on DRAGON BALL Z!

X3 please comment!


End file.
